


A Griever In The Woods - WCKD's Back Part One

by beatricemartin



Series: WCKD's Back [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: F/M, Hurt Minho, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Minho, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Kidnapped Thomas, M/M, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatricemartin/pseuds/beatricemartin
Summary: While getting ready for practice Scott mentions a creature he saw in the woods. Slimy, fly-like body with metal legs. Stiles already knows what it is...a griever. And he needs to do something before anyone else dies.
Relationships: Alan Deaton & The Pack, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Newt (Maze Runner) & Stiles Stilinski, Minho & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt (Maze Runner)/Stiles Stilinski, Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Series: WCKD's Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750252
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter One - Something In The Woods (Stiles POV)

CW: Past death of a loved one, mentions (and guilt and anxiety over) past trauma, mentions of death/dying

I tied my laces, cold, muddy grass staining my knees. Scott owes me for coming early so he can whip me with balls, and not in the good way, without Coach thinking he’s on steroids.

“Stiles!” Scott yelled, running over from the parking lot. “You won’t believe what I saw in the woods.”

“Please tell me it’s not something that wants to kill us ‘cause I’m mad enough you’re late.”

“I don’t know for sure it wants to kill us.” 

I scoffed and ran my hand through my hair. “If this was a horror movie you’d so be the hot chick that dies first.”

Scott smirked. “Are you saying I’m the hot girl?” 

“I’m saying you’d die. And what even is this thing?”

“I don’t know, some creature with a slimy, fly-like body and these long metal legs.” My shoulders tensed. No. No it can’t be. “And it said WCKD on its legs. Bit on the nose if you ask me, but- are you okay? You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

I turned and sprinted off the field to Roscoe. At full glader speed, Scott couldn’t catch me without wolfing out. This has to end. No one else can die because of me.


	2. Chapter Two- A Griever In The Woods (Stiles POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to the woods to end stop the Griever but runs into two unexpected people and one unexpected creature.

CW: Guns, mentions of past abduction, past loss of loved ones, swearing, mentions of past non-consensual human experimentation, injury and violence, mentions of death/dying

A twig snapped, I spun and aimed. Scott raised his hands and I lowered my gun. “Dude! Don’t sneak up on me. Are you trying to get yourself killed?”

“Killed? Why do you even have a-”

Bushes rustled to my left and I shushed Scott. On high alert, I turned to where a brunette boy emerged. 

“Thomas!”

My defenses dropped but Scott blocked me, chest puffed. Yeah, this isn’t gonna end well. 

“It’s okay, I know him.” I said, pushing past Scott to hug Minho. “I’ve missed ya’ shank.” 

“I told you you sounded like a slinthead using Glader slang.” 

Scott pulled me from Minho’s arms. “Who’s this? And what’s a shank or a slinthead or a glad-” 

“-Let. Him. Go.” Min’ said, as he reached for his concealed knife. Okay, time to shut this down.

“Min’ it’s okay and Scott this is Minho.”

“Who’s Minho?” Scott said.

My hands shook. No one but the FBI and Dad knows the truth but, if a Griever attacks he needs the basics. Inhaling, I tightened my grip on the gun to stop my hands shaking. “When I disappeared in grade ten it wasn’t Gerard. It was WCKD.” 

“WCKD? Like-”

“-Yes. They kidnapped and experimented on us. On Minho and I. We lost friends, family, and a lot of really, really bad shit happened. And that crea-” A tree fell and we all leapt to the side, missed by mere centimetres. My gun now in pieces under the tree. “Run!” I screamed. “Griever!”

We all stood and ran from the fallen tree. What to do? What to-I stopped running and faced the Griever.

“Hey ugly!” I turned ninety degrees to the ravine and the Griever followed, cutting off Scott and Minho. No Griever hole, but a two hundred metre cliff would do.

Scott called my name and I glanced back to see him and Minho trailing the Griever. What are they doing? A distraction shouldn’t get us all killed. 

I stopped at the edge of the cliff, knees bent. “Come on Grievy what cha’ waiting for?”

It pounced and I jumped to the left, landing hard on my side, knocking the wind out of me. I turned my head to check the cliff. Oh, fuck.  
Spindly metal legs planted into the cliff side, bending at the joint to pull the Griever up. It crawled over top of me, but I lay still, too dazed to move. 

“Thomas!” Minho yelled, running towards me.  
“No stay bac-” The Griever whipped a leg back sending Minho flying into a tree, with a terrible crack. “Min!” He lay limp, eyes open but floating around his head unseeing. 

I looked back to the atrocity above me. This is it. This is the end. Goodbye cruel- the ground shook as Scott howled and transformed into a wolf. He bounded at the Griever knocking it off balance. It tipped over the edge, scrapping my chest with a stinger as it fell. My vision whited out and I yelled, chest burning.


	3. Chapter Three - Panic In The Clinic (Scott's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After he pushes the Griever off the cliff Scott's focus shifts to the injured Minho and Stiles.

CW: Injury, non-consensual manhandling (not sexual assault), blood, mentions of death/dying, possible abduction/forced captivity, hospitalization, poisoning

The Griever plummeted off the cliff and I morphed back into a human, running to Stiles. Shirt torn, blood pooling below him and cut leaking silver liquid, he screamed bloody murder. 

“Stiles it’s okay. I’ve got you!” I tried to yell over his screams. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’s-” Stiles quieted, body rigid, eyes glassy and scanning side to side like he was reading. Heart pounding, I called his name to no avail. Come on, Scott think. Think, think, thi- Deaton. He’ll know what to do. I ripped my shirt, pressed it on Stiles’ chest, and jogged to Minho.

“Can you walk?” I said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes drifted up landing over my shoulder on Stiles. “Thomas! What did you do to him! Thomas!” He pushed me off and attempted to stand but fell back down.

“Who the hell is Thomas? And can you calm down? I'm trying to help.”

“No. You’re not good. You’re not good.” He said, delirious. I sighed and heaved him over my shoulder. He kicked in vain but I kept walking. No time for this when Stiles was in danger. 

* * *

I placed Stiles on the metal table in the middle of the room. Wiping supplies off the counter to the left, I set Minho down and called for Deaton. 

“What happened?” He said, running in.

“I don’t- I don’t know. Stiles got sliced and I think the pincher things had poison on it. And-and-that guy hit his head. I know I shouldn’t have moved him with a head injury but-”

“-Scott calm down. What sliced Stiles?”

“Some giant metal spider.”

“Metal spider?”

“Do you know what it is?”

“Not yet.” With a thud, Minho rolled off the counter, crawling towards Stiles. “Scott hold him down before he hurts himself.”

“I’ve got him.” Said a female behind me. Lydia entered my line of sight and held the weak teen by his shoulders. “You two focus on Stiles.” 

My blood turned cold. “Lydia... How did you know we were here?” 

She made eye contact, gaze grim. “I could feel it. Someone’s gonna die.”

A/N: Thanks for reading love any comments or critiques. -Bea.


	4. Chapter Four - Two Gladers In The Clinic (Scotts' POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lydia said can't be true can it? No one's gonna die...right?

CW: Past death of a loved one, possible forced captivity, sedatives/non-consensual drugging, death/dying, hospitalisation, needles, poisoning, swearing, injury, amnesia/memory loss

“No. You must have felt wrong, no one’s gonna-” Stiles shot up, hyperventilating. 

“What’s going on? Where am I?” His eyes surveyed the room, landing on the semi-conscious boy and Lydia. “Minho! Minho! Get off him!” He slid off the table and stumbled towards Lydia, shoving her to the floor. 

Stiles knelt shaking Minho’s shoulders. “Min’? Min’? Minho, can you hear me?”

“Wuh’ happened?” Minho slurred.

“I don’t know the last thing I remember is Newt he-he-please just stand up. ”

“I can’t.”

“Damnit Min’,” Stiles said, voice dripping with panic. Who is Newt? Why is he freaking out? I raised my arms and approached him like a wild animal. He needs to calm down before he has a panic attack. 

“Stop before you hurt both of you more. You’re safe. You’re at Deat- ”

“-Safe?” He rolled his eyes. “With WCKD?” 

My stomach dropped. No. No, no, no. “Stiles, who am I?”

“I don’t know, some jacked WCKD worker. Better question what the fuck is a Stiles? Now get out of my way before I make… ‘fore I may...” He swayed, words slurring.   
Stiles collapsed to the ground revealing Deaton with a syringe. 

“Now… will someone explain what’s going on?” Deaton said. 

Lydia stood, eyes watering. “Stiles. He’s dead.”


	5. Chapter Five - WCKD In The Parking Lot (Scott's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Lydia mean when she said Stiles is dead. That can't be true, can it?

CW: Death/dying, mentions of death of a loved one, non-consensual drugging, armed military/police, violence, minor injury, kidnapping

“He’s not dead. Just-just confused.”

“He didn’t recognize you, we need to be realistic.”

“Realistic? Lydia, I’m literally a werewolf.”

“Don’t be that way.”

“Be what?” 

“Like- What’s that?” Lydia said.

I turned to see a grey fog creep into the back. “Deaton what do we-” The thud of his body hitting the ground cut me off. Him, Minho and Lydia, lay on the floor. Unconscious but chests rising and falling. 

A group of soldiers in white militant outfits and gas masks filed in, marching to Stiles and Minho. I raised my arm to fight but another soldier pinned my weak arms behind my back. 

Two soldiers threw them over their shoulders as warm tears streamed down my cheeks. They can’t do this. They can’t just take my brother like this. I furrowed my brow and pooled all my energy in my arms but my fight was futile. 

They carried Stiles and Minho out and released me. Stretching my arms like walking a trapeze wire, I stumbled outside. I needed to get to Stiles. 

A fleet of white vans, each reading WCKD on the side in metallic letters, filled the parking lot. At the closest van, soldiers chucked Stiles and Minho in the side like trash.   
My blood boiled but my legs went to jelly and I collapsed, parking lot pebbles embedding in my face. 

A blonde woman with forehead wrinkles but no laugh lines pulled my head up by my hair. “Remember Scott, WCKD is good.” 

She let go and my face crashed to the ground. My breathing slowed to a sleep-like pace as my ears filled with the sounds of screeching tires.

A/N: So this is the last chapter in this first part. I hope you enjoyed. I have a bit of writers block, I can see this story maybe being four parts but I don’t exactly know. If anyone has any ideas where to take this story pls comment lol. Thanks for reading. - Bea.


End file.
